Rise of the Villains: Damned If You Do...
|next= }} "Rise of the Villains: Damned If You Do..." is the first episode of the second season of Gotham. It aired on September 21, 2015. Synopsis Penguin is King of Gotham and after a shakeup at the GCPD, Detective James Gordon’s moral compass wavers, as he seeks help from Penguin. Meanwhile, Bruce Wayne continues to explore the secrets from his father’s office, while Gotham newcomers Theo Galavan and his sister, Tabitha, make some unlikely allies, a group of dangerous inmates from Arkham.[http://comicbook.com/2015/09/02/official-synopsis-for-the-first-episode-of-gotham-season-2/ Official Synopsis For The First Episode Of Gotham Season 2 - Comicbook.com] Plot Bruce and Alfred continue down the secret passage, that they had discovered behind the fireplace in Thomas Wayne's study. Arriving at the bottom of the stairs, the two found a door, with a pass code lock. After Bruce tries a couple combinations, Alfred tells Bruce that there is the possibility of at least a million combinations, much to Bruce's frustration. One month later, Jim Gordon is demoted to a police officer, Harvey Bullock is working as a bartender, and Oswald Cobblepot has risen to power as the kingpin of crime in Gotham. For unknown reasons, Cobblepot has Victor Zsasz execute a criminal. At Arkham Asylum, Barbara Kean walks in dressed up, as Jerome Valeska and a few others look on. Theo Galavan gives Zaardon a blue fluid to drink. After Zaardon drinks the fluid, Galavan tells Zaardon to go. Zaardon arrives in an intersection in Gotham, introducing himself while firing two pistols. Gordon tells Zaardon to drop his guns, which Zaardon does. Zaardon however, pulls a sword and grabs a woman before releasing her. Gordon tells Zaardon to put his sword down, as he didn't want to shoot him due to the paper work he'd have to fill out. Zaardon swings his sword a few times before being subdued by Gordon. Gordon's new partner arrives late, which angers Gordon. Gordon shoves Officer Franks before stopping a few street thugs from stealing from a street vendor. Gordon arrives in the locker room and greets Nygma before being called to the precinct. After Gordon leaves, Nygma begins hallucinating, talking to his inner self. When his inner self teases him, telling him to pursue Kristin Kringle, Nygma tells him to be quiet and storms out. After Officer Frank complains that he was shoved by Gordon, Loeb suspends Gordon due to violation of section 12. Sarah Essen stuck up for Gordon, though Gordon gave up his badge. Before Gordon leaves, Gordon remind Loeb of his promise to break him. Later that night, Gordon tells Leslie Thompkins of what occurred. Jim realizes she's happy he got fired, though Leslie told him it was because she knows he will keep fighting. At Arkham Asylum, Jerome approaches Barbara, though Barbara tells Jerome to keep moving. Jerome asks what she was in for, learning she also killed her parents. Jerome points out Richard Sionis to Barbara, telling her he's a billionaire, though Barbara tells Jerome she's not interested. Barbara seduces Aaron Helzinger to get him to be her "friend", though Jerome tells Barbara that she may have a gorilla for a friend, but his friend runs the joint. Jerome tells Barbra Richard Sionis could get her whatever she wants and Barbara says she's in need of a telephone. Butch Gilzean reports to Cobblepot that Odgen Barker is in debt, though Odgen believed it was forfeit as Carmine Falcone is retired, though Cobblepot believes he still owes him the 70 grand. Gordon arrives and asks Cobblepot for a favor, believing he owes him one after saving his life at the hospital. Despite reluctant at first, Cobblepot agrees and admits he knows Gordon wishes Loeb be fired and him be reinstated as a detective. As Gordon leaves, Cobblepot tells Gordon he should return another favor, collect the debt from Odgen Baker. Gordon denies, refusing to do dirty work for Cobblepot. Gordon meets Bullock at the latter's bar. Gordon learns Bullock has stopped drinking and has a woman that doesn't dislike him. Gordon tells Bullock he's proud of the life he began since leaving the force. Gordon arrives at the Wayne Manor, telling Bruce he had been fired and can no longer keep his promise. Alfred asks if reinstatement is possible but Gordon says the only way to do so is to do dirty work. Bruce tells Gordon that in order to do something right, he has to do something ugly first. After Gordon leaves, Bruce goes back down to the secret passage. After failing to get the combination again, Bruce attempts to break the lock. At Arkham, Barbara considers Jerome's offer and approaches Richard Sionis. Barbara asks what his friends do for him and Richard asks it depends on how badly they want it. Taking Bruce's words into consideration, Gordon goes to collect the debt from Odgen Barker. Odgen says he would be willing to pay Falcone the debt he owed but not to Cobblepot. Odgen tells Gordon that Cobblepot won't last a year but Gordon tells Odgen not to underestimate him. Gordon tells Odgen to just give him the money but Odgen points his gun at him. Gordon grabs Odgens gun and knocks out two body guards before telling a henchman to put the money in the bag. Gordon is chased by Odgen's men, who report nearby police that of Gordon stealing money. Gordon locks a door to buy time, though he is fired at by Odgen. Gordon ducks and fires at Odgen, killing him. At Wayne Manor, Alfred is shocked learning Bruce plans on blowing the door open with a homemade fertilizer bomb. Alfred warns Bruce of the dangers of creating a bomb, before telling Bruce that he may be too young to learn what's behind the doors. Bruce tells Alfred he is still blowing the door open and requests tea if Alfred refused to help. Alfred advice Bruce if he plans on making bombs, he would need more fertilizer and jerry cans. Gordon brings the money to Cobblepot, who assures Gordon there would be no follow up with his colleagues. Later, Barbara calls Gordon, trying to convince him Leslie lied about what had happened the night the two fought. Gordon hangs up and Leslie asked who it was. When Barbara called Leslie's home phone, Gordon admitted it's Barbara. Barbara leaves a voice message, telling Leslie she wishes she would die screaming. Leslie tells Gordon they should leave Gotham and start a new life, though Gordon says they can't due to him doing an unlawful action. Loeb wakes up after hearing a break in. He finds Cobblepot in his house and his guard beheaded by Victor Zsaz. Because Loeb has no weak spots, Cobblepot tells Loeb he has to have him killed and negotiate with his successor. Zsaz eagerly asks if he could kill him, Cobblepot told Zsaz to wait a moment. Loeb asks Cobblepot what he wants to be done but Cobblepot says it isn't worth talking about as Loeb wouldn't comply. Loeb demands he knows and Cobblepot tells Loeb he needs Gordon reinstated. Loeb is disgruntled at the idea but quickly says he will reinstate Gordon. Cobblepot tells Loeb he knows he isn't sincere and that he will turn on Gordon in the future. Zsaz asks if he could kill Loeb an Cobblepot sarcastically told him to make Loeb a cheese sandwich, before giving him the go to kill him. Loeb begs if there is anything else they can negotiate but Cobblepot says there is but he wouldn't agree to do so. Loeb asks what it was Cobblepot has in mind. The following day, Loeb steps down as commissioner, with Sarah Essen being named the new one. Theo Galavan makes a speech praising Loeb's career during his ceremony. At Arkham Asylum, Zaardon arrogantly makes a speech before passing out and releasing a blue gas which knocks everyone unconscious. After the ceremony, Essen tells Gordon she is glad he did what he had did and Leslie supports him by saying he's a resourceful man. Essen is briefly pulled aside before telling Gordon that six inmates had escaped Arkham, including Barbara. Theo Galavan introduces himself to the inmates. Theo tells the six they were chosen due to them being brilliant outlaws. Barbara tells Theo that she isn't a brilliant outlaw and only has issues. Theo tells Barbara she has beauty, ferocity, and desire which is enough for him. Theo tells Barbara to go anywhere in the world with him, much to Richard Sionis' dismay. Richard Sionis tells Theo to keep his hands off Barbara and that he passes on Theo's offer. Sionis offers a million dollars for breaking him out but Theo refuses the money. Disappointed Richard is weakened by jealousy, he tells Richard he has to go. After freeing him, Tabitha uses her whip to grab Sionis by the throat before stabbing him to death. The inmates watched in joy except for Barbara. Bruce and Alfred complete the bombs and blow the door open. When they arrive in Thomas Wayne's secret room, Bruce finds a letter for him. Bruce learns that his father has been paranoid in the weeks leading to his death. He learns that the combination for the lock was "BRUCE". Bruce also learns that since he was born, his father had been trying to become a better man and asked too many questions about the corrupt family business. Unknowing how old Bruce would be by the time he reads the letter, Bruce is left with only one piece of fatherly advice, with Thomas telling him he couldn't have both happiness and the truth, and that he'd have to choose. Although Thomas begged his son to choose happiness, an exception was to be made if Bruce felt a true calling, in which he has to pick learning the truth. Gordon loads his gun, preparing to protect Leslie in fear of Barbara going after her. Trivia *Tabitha Galavan (Jessica Lucas) and Theo Galavan (James Frain) are introduced in this episode. Media File:GOTHAM Ginger And Gorgeous from "Damned If You Do" File:GOTHAM Things Are Looking Up from "Damned If You Do" File:GOTHAM A Small Favor from "Damned If You Do" File:GOTHAM Double Take from "Damned If You Do" File:GOTHAM Resignation from "Damned If You Do" File:GOTHAM Crazy Woman from "Damned If You Do" File:GOTHAM Personal Honor from "Damned If You Do" References Category:Season 2 Category:Jerome Arc Category:Theo Galavan Arc